


the da vinci code

by dotaeverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, It's Mark's birthday, M/M, cute and sweet, side nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaeverse/pseuds/dotaeverse
Summary: Mark has been receiving random gifts for almost a month now, and it's bugging him- but apparently his friends are more thrilled about it."Hmmm, okay... you wanna catch the culprit in the act?" Jeno suggests, and Mark and Hendery's full attention is his."How?" Mark answers excitedly."It's Mark's birthday on Friday...." Jeno elaborates, and quickly Hendery catches on, "Which means that whoever is putting all those things in your locker will give you something on Friday."





	the da vinci code

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't not write anything for my second favorite ship on mark's birthday. happy birthday mark!

"This is interesting," Mark giggles as he shows Hendery his catch for today. It's a cute keychain of a cartooned Harry Potter.

"Come to think of it, you kinda look like him," Hendery raises the keychain next to Mark's face to compare. "Same black hair, and that weird circular glasses. Your stalker's a genius," Hendery declares.

It's been more than a month since Mark has been receiving random gifts inside his locker. Sometimes he finds a pack of biscuits, chocolates, a sign pen, a Jurrasic Park dinosaur freebie from a cereal box. It doesn't exactly come in regularly, sometimes it takes a week before Mark finds something in his locker, and another time he finds different kinds of chocolates for three days straight.

"Oh look, here's the note," Hendery unsticks something from the locker and shows it to Mark.

** _Good luck on your calculus test!_ **

Mark smiles.

For Mark, the best thing about these free gifts is the printed letter. It's a simple good luck for something that would come up for the day, but it ultimately cheers him up.

"You know if this coward just gets the courage to show up, you'd already have a boyfriend." Hendery says, causing Mark's cheeks to heat up.

"Shut up Kunhang."

"You're in love! Oh my god you're pathetic."

"I am not!" Mark pans, and heads for his next class just to avoid Hendery's prying.

Is Mark in love? Of course not. He really isn't that shallow, but of course he finds the little actions endearing. If anything, he wants to thank whoever the person is, and who knows? Maybe he’s worthy to be given a chance.

"That's a cute keychain," Lucas points to the new keychain hooked in Mark's bag as he sits.

"Thanks, it's-" _a gift I found in my locker_, Mark would like to say. But he realized how weird it sounds, and frankly he wants to keep the admirer thing a secret.

"-Harry Potter." Mark awkwardly continued.

Lucas raises a brow and laughs, "I know, I have a childhood Mark."

Mark chuckles, but Lucas then adds, "He kinda looks like you," and smiles.

The class starts, but Mark's mind is wandering on to something else. Come to think of it, if anyone knows about their Calculus test for today, it has to be someone from this class.

Add that Lucas is really friendly, and almost too friendly if Mark would read into it. Lucas is really outgoing, and the kind that would get out of his way just to help a friend out.

One time Mark arrived at school drenched. Really soaking wet, and blame it on the rain that decided to pour when Mark was already walking halfway to school.

Being the good friend that he is, Lucas gave Mark his gym shirt that he was supposed to wear for that day's gym class. Mark has profusely denied, he wouldn't let his friend get a mark on a class just because he stupidly forgot to bring an umbrella, but Lucas was insisting. Mark ended up wearing a gym shirt that's a size larger for him that day.

Mark considers it- Lucas is kind-hearted, playful, tall, and awfully good-looking. Not bad.

\--

"I think it's Lucas," Mark announced over lunch with Hendery and Jeno.

"What?" Jeno looks at him confusedly.

"The locker culprit," Hendery explains, which caused Jeno to laugh out loud.

"You're delusional. Lucas? Wong Yukhei?" Jeno shakes his head. Lucas is pretty popular in school among girls and gays, which just implies that if it is indeed Lucas, then Mark just hit the jackpot.

"What's wrong tho, Mark...." Hendery looks at Mark and scrutinizes him, "Isn't that bad," Hendery pathetically tried to defend Mark. Mark just snorted and adds, "Well he complimented my keychain today," Mark explains.

"Okay, now I agree that you're delusional." Hendery confirms.

"No no, he said I looked like it," Mark shows the keychain, and Jeno and Hendery's mouth made an O-shape.

"That's exactly what I said!" Hendery gasps. Mark nods furiously in agreement, "Right?"

"Hmmm okay... you wanna catch the culprit in the act?" Jeno suggests, and Mark and Hendery's full attention is his.

"How?" Mark says excitedly.

"It's Mark's birthday on Friday...." Jeno elaborates, and quickly Hendery catches on, "Which means that whoever is putting all those things in your locker will give you something on Friday."

"Exactly." Jeno agrees.

Mark thinks of it. Does he really want to know? "We'll sneak out on the corner, before the first class, so we'd catch him if he decides to come _really_ early," Hendery excitedly plans out.

"What if it's not even a he," Jeno suggests and giggles, and Mark just chuckled.

"No way. That would be horrible. Everyone knows it's more possible for Mark to like mint chocolate than to be straight," and they all laughed.

\--

Mark's dance club has just finished their daily practice, so Mark sits in front of the wall-sized mirror. Jaemin and Donghyuck sits beside him, and both has leaned on both his shoulders.

"Aaaah why," Mark whines.

"Sssh Mark, I'm really tired," Jaemin complains.

"I'm really thirsty," Donghyuck adds. Out of instinct, Mark hands Donghyuck his almost-empty water bottle.

"Donghyuck sits straight and drinks it."Aww, thanks Mark," Hyuck ruffles Mark's hair like a dog. Mark acted annoyed, which sent Hyuck into giggles. "You're so cute," Hyuck pinches his cheeks.

Mark was flushed. Thankfully, his face has already been red from exhaustion, so Donghyuck doesn’t notice.

If there's anything that's holding Mark back from wanting to reveal the locker culprit, it's Donghyuck.

He doesn't want to admit it to himself since Hyuck has been his close friend since forever, but he likes him. In fact he likes him so much that he secretly hopes that Hyuck is the locker culprit.

Mark would love to admit his feelings for Donghyuck, but he knows it’s a risk he’s not willing to take. He doesn't want to destroy the friendship that is everything that bonds them.

As much as he'd love to interpret Donghyuck's affection for him as anything that's flirtation, unfortunately he knows that Hyuck acts like that towards everyone.

Like right now, Donghyuck has decided to lie on Jaemin's lap. Mark stood up as he felt a pang of jealousy he knows he’s not supposed to feel. Jaemin is a really valued friend of his, but it's not really a sight he’s ecstatic to see.

"Hey, I'm going," Mark greets them goodbye as soon as Ten, their choreographer announced that it's okay to leave. The others stood up promptly.

“Gotta blast!” Donghyuck reaches for his bag and hurriedly left, while Mark just lets his eyes follow him out curiously.

"Also, Mark, your routine would be finished by tomorrow so you don’t need to attend the practice on Friday, you can take a day off for your birthday," Ten happily informs him as he tapped his back. The others howled and shouted as a response, and Ten just laughed.

"Oh really hyung? It's okay though," Mark says shyly.

"Birthday bash! Birthday bash!" Jaemin and the others chanted, and Mark's ears were red from embarrassment. Ten quickly shut them, "No, it's not y'all birthday, so you have a practice," which gained a mournful aww's.

\--

The next day, Mark found Jeno and Hendery right outside his locker, as if guarding an important treasure.

Mark looks at them suspiciously and asks, "What are you doing here?"

Jeno looks around, then leaned in and whispers, "Trying to catch the culprit."

"It's just 8 am though," Mark checks his wristwatch.

“Yeah exactly, it’s already 8 am.”

"Go on, open your locker," Hendery demands, so Mark obediently did to satisfy the two.

Inside is a box of snickers. "Oooooh, he's early." Hendery commented.

Mark searches for the note and quickly finds it stuck on the side of the locker. It reads:

** _D-2 Mark's Birthday. Advanced <3_ **

"A little heart! An improvement." Jeno exclaimed in excitement. Sure enough, it made Mark's heart flutter.

"Oooh, are we getting a countdown for Mark's birthday?" Hendery conspired, which sent them both into a realization.

"Whoever that is would be here every. single. day," Jeno comments. Jeno has been far more invested in this little ploy than Mark is, so it seems.

"Um, I'm not going to stake out here early just to catch Mark's secret admirer," Hendery says before Jeno even thinks of it.

"Who even told you to do that?" Mark finally says, and shooes his friends away.

"As if you're not as curious," Jeno snaps back, but Mark was already pushing them both away. Of course Mark is, but he isn’t in the energy of Jeno who is _psyched _to know.

Mark, if being really honest, is kind of scared to know. What if it’s someone who Mark just wants to be friends with? What if he just ends up being disappointed? Which is, by the chances that there is, is highly likely since he’s just hoping for one person to be guilty.

Mark was already placing the box of snickers in his bag when Jeno asked, “Aren’t you gonna give us some? We staked out you know,” in which Hendery laughed at.

Mark enters his first class earlier than usual, so the class isn’t full yet. He noticed that Lucas is already there too. “Hey,” he greets him.

Lucas quickly smiles and high fives Mark, “Hey man, you’re early today!”

“Yeah, took the bus today,” Mark explains and gives him a small smile.

The class starts and Mark was out of his wits. He’s drowsy and would love to lie on a bed, or just on the desk. He looks around to see if there are other students who’s sleeping, but what he found is more interesting.

  
Lucas was munching, and in his hand is a bar of snickers.

\--

To say that Mark was distracted the whole day is an understatement. Mark was out of his mind and barely makes it through his classes. Even in the practice, Mark thinks he’s lucky enough to follow through the choreography.

“Hey, you alright bro?” Jaemin asks him after the practice. He must’ve noticed how awfully quiet Mark is today.

“Huh? Yeah,” Mark quietly answers.

Mark was trying to make sense out of the situation. If it is indeed Lucas, then there are just two possible roads that this will lead to- either date him and may eventually break up, or reject him and quicken the process of being awkward.

Of course Lucas is a catch. Lucas is an ideal, perfect boyfriend.

But he’s not Donghyuck…

“Nooo, don’t lie Mark.” Donghyuck sayas and _tsk_ed. “Something’s bothering my Mark and I will not allow that.”

Mark smiles sweetly. Maybe he shouldn’t be worrying to much right now.

“You know what? What if we go home together today so Mark wouldn’t be so sad? Don’t you agree Jaemin?” Donghyuck suggests, which brought Mark into an instant disappointment. _Yeah, of course Jaemin has to be there. _

“Um, no I don’t agree.” Jaemin looks at Donghyuck like he’d grown another eye.

Donghyuck feigns shock and exaggeratedly asks, “Why! Don’t you love Mark?”

“Of course I love Mark,” Jaemin pats Mark’s head, “But I love Jeno more. So ciao, I have someone else to walk with.” Jaemin exits the room, which left the two with mouth agape.

\--

Donghyuck and Mark were laughing their asses out once they left. “What the hell was that,” Mark was giggling like an idiot.

“How did you not know! You’re best friends with Jeno, oh my god.”

“He never told me! I will grill him,” Mark says through gritted teeth, and Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s weird expression.

“You’re such a loser,” Donghyuck declares and giggles some more.

Mark wishes that the night wouldn’t end and they won’t ever reach home. It was a perfect setting- him and Donghyuck walking home together. How dreamy it is that they do this every day.

He even silently curses himself of how foolish he was to even get jealous of Jaemin and Donghyuck. He makes a mental note to give Jeno a problem tomorrow since he never told him about Jaemin.

They were talking about all the random stuff, like why Mark insists on walking when there’s a bus to save time. Mark was tired, but it’s worth it to walk with Donghyuck. Mark lamely excused that walking’s an exercise.

Mark will always cherish how Donghyuck’s silliness tones down when they’re alone together. It’s like his walls has broken down, and all the other words that describes him was gone except for one: soft.

“Hey Mark, you free on Friday night?” Donghyuck asks out of the blue. Mark’s shoulders were getting heavier as they near his house.

  
The night lights hid Mark’s rosy cheeks. “My birthday? Um… I still have no plans to be honest. Why?”

“Hmm nothing, just figured you won’t be on the practice and all.” Donghyuck says quickly.

“Here we are! Good night Mark!” Donghyuck announces, and sure enough they’ve already arrived at Mark’s house. Before he knows it, Donghyuck has embraced him in a warm, tight hug.

_It’s just like how I imagined it to be_, Mark thought as he hugs back.

He smiles and says softly, “Good night, Hyuck.”

\--

Mark arrives early the next day. As expected, Jeno is already waiting at his locker. Mark grins to himself as he knows how to get on Jeno’s nerve today.

“Hmm. Kunhang isn’t here, I think that’s the surprise,” Mark starts off.

“Yeah well he did say he doesn’t want to stakeout anymore,” Jeno sounds disappointed but quickly regains himself, “Open your locker! I wonder what’s in there today.”

Mark feigns opening the locker, but turns around and leans on it instead, with his arms crossed on his chest. He looks at Jeno with a smirk, “How are you and Jaemin?” Mark asks.

He watched as Jeno’s ears turned hot pink and his jaw drop. He immediately covers it and shrieks, “Who told you…”

They they proceeded to bicker about Jeno’s hidden relationship with Jaemin. “No we’re not dating yet!” Jeno defends.

“_Yet!” _When are you gonna tell me! Both of you were right under my nose, you rat!”

“When we date officially! Oh my god.” Jeno was covering his face.

Before Mark could even pry more, Jeno rushes and says, “I’m gonna be late Mark, Ciao!” Mark shakes his head, knowing that Jeno’s class won't even start until 30 minutes after.

Curiously, Mark did check his locker, only to find nothing inside.

_Weird, _he thought. That was certainly supposed to be a countdown.

Mark walks in to his own class. Lucas doesn’t arrive until five minutes later, who looked like he just woke up. Instantly Lucas smiles at him, and Mark smiles back awkwardly.

\--

“Happy birthday Mark!” Jeno and Hendery greets as soon as Mark arrived. They decided to do the stakeout and arrived at 7 am after Mark loses the argument on whether to do this or not.

“This is so ridiculous,” Mark argues, but Jeno and Hendery thinks otherwise. “It’s exciting, effective, and relevant,” is what they said.

They met outside the campus and decided to wait at the stairs of the floor where Mark’s locker is.

  
Hendery falls asleep on the side of the stairs, and Jeno was busy with his phone. Mark was eating the breakfast he got from McDonalds since his smart friends decided to come in this early. In short, none of them were really attentive of the people passing by, much to Mark’s convenience.

Jeno realizes it after 30 full minutes. “Fools!” Hendery jolts up dazed.

Mark just stares at them. “Right. Y’all are fools. Good morning Kunhang.” Mark walks straight to his locker and the other two followed, bickering behind him.

Jeno and Hendery were outright disappointed when Mark opened the locker.

There it was, sitting in his locker is an envelope.

Hendery just face palms himself, “Mark’s right, this is ridiculous. Your stalker must be head over heels for you to be this early,” which Jeno agreed to.

“How does he have so much time?”

Mark opens the envelope which caused the two to freak out. A movie ticket to Spiderman, later at 8:30 PM.

“This is it!!!!” Jeno shouts. “A face reveal! On your birthday! Maybe our stakeout isn’t so pointless after all!”

Mark wasn’t so thrilled. He’s not sure if he’s ready to spend his birthday on a date with Lucas. Sure enough, when he entered the room, Lucas was already there.

“Happy birthday bro!” Lucas cheers and asks, “You busy tonight?”

Mark sighs and forces a smile, “No not really.”

“Woah really? No big celebration for your birthday?”

Mark chuckles and replies, “I’m already 19 Lucas.”

“Still a celebratory year! Have some fun Mark!” Lucas was dreadfully cheerful, and Mark can’t seem to do anything else but to fake a laugh.

\--

The whole day, Mark was waiting for something. Sure, everyone was enthusiastic on his day. All his closes friends has sent him a happy birthday. But there’s a particular someone that he wants to receive a greeting from. A text, maybe. Bumping into someone and receive a simple greeting. But it seems like today isn’t Mark’s lucky day, as he didn't get yet what he's been wishing for.

Mark figures maybe, he has to wait longer. The day isn’t even over yet.

An idea went inside Mark’s head:

Attend the dance club’s rehearsal later.

  
His face lit up. That’s right, of course, where else does he see Donghyuck regularly besides their daily dance rehearsals? Mark was suddenly excited. Mark could even ask Donghyuck if he wants to walk home again tonight. That alone would complete his day.

\--

Without telling Jeno and Hendery, Mark ditched the movie invite. Yes, Mark has no regrets over it. He’ll just have to apologize to Lucas- or to whoever that is- if he ever decides to show himself. And it’s hitting two birds with one stone: he’d attend the practice, and simultaneously not make the air between him and Lucas any awkward if Mark ends up rejecting him.

Mark thinks it’s a brilliant plan.

  
He enters the studio, expecting a swarm of greetings to welcome him.

  
What actually happened is a bit different from what he expected. The group looked confused when Mark walked in, and the first thing Ten told him was: “What are you doing here?”

Mark scratches his head and smiles, “Well I figured I could use a more practice, besides I don’t have any plans tonight.”  
  
Jaemin stares at him in shock, and Ten responded. “Well Mark, you’re really not needed tonight… you could go if you have.. an emergency or anything.”

  
“It’s fine Hyung,” Mark answers and smiles coyly. He looks around and instantly thinks over his choices.

The group greets him a happy birthday anyway, but Mark swears he could feel a hint of awkwardness.

Donghyuck isn’t around. Mark tries to stay positive, thinking that Donghyuck might just be running late.

But Donghyuck is never late. He’s punctual especially in their rehearsals.

_Maybe… he thought of getting a late gift?_ Mark thought.

  
The practice ends with no signs of Donghyuck, leaving Mark to go home very upset, disappointed, and just severely heartbroken.

  
Not even a message arrived that night, and his birthday ended with a heavy heart.

\--

The weekend’s activity for Mark is sulking. He stayed away from his phone as long as he could endure and spent his time wrapped in his comforter in bed.

  
His family was calling him over for cake, but for Mark, there isn't anything to celebrate about.

  
Donghyuck didn’t even greet him. That’s just the deal breaker for him. Mark could’ve accepted it, a little, if Donghyuck sees him just as a friend. Apparently he’s not even a friend for Hyuck. Mark whimpers as he thinks about it, and sinks himself deeper into his blanket.

-

Monday as usual was terrible, but this time it’s more than that. He’d have to attend classes with Lucas, whom Mark has ditched in the theaters, and go to rehearsals with Donghyuck, to whom Mark doesn’t want to do anything with anymore.

Mark has never had a worse birthday in his life.

He arrived late just so he could avoid Jeno and Hendery. Mark thought it’s just best to not deal with anyone today.

  
Which the universe might’ve given to him as a consolation. Lucas called in sick. Mark doesn’t know if he’s remotely responsible for it, but he felt guilty nonetheless. Everything just made sense to him. Suddenly Lucas doesn’t show up in class?

Mark knew that Jeno and Hendery wouldn’t let him eat alone, thankfully the two had read the atmosphere and didn’t really bombard him with questions. If Mark’s to be thankful for anything for his friends, it’s that they respect his feelings.

The worst comes at the end of the day- his dance rehearsals.

  
Mark was getting awkward stares and he tried hard to ignore it. Even Ten could feel the tension with him, and Mark could barely get it through the practice alive.

“Mark,” Jaemin calls in a serious tone once they stepped out. Mark merely looked at him.

It’s very obvious when Donghyuck isn’t in the mood too. Mark hates that he knows when Donghyuck is just forcing his energy.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks, and Mark knows he’s sincere. Donghyuck was just a meter away from him. Honestly, Mark just wants to ignore him for the rest of his life. But he knows it’s impossible or he’d have to quit the club.

“Donghyuck is.” Mark blurts. Donghyuck, who was too interested in tying his shoe, abruptly stood up and went up to him.

“What?” Donghyuck sounded mad, which irritated Mark even more. _The nerve._

“You. What’s wrong with you Donghyuck?” Mark knew he’d lost it.

“I didn’t do anything, Mark.” He says sternly.

“Exactly. Did you even know it’s my birthday last Friday?” The angst was evident in Mark’s tone, and Jaemin steps way from them.

Hyuck purses his lips.

“Great. How could you even call yourself my friend?” Mark spits the words with spite.

It’s going to end horribly and Mark knows it. There is just no way that they’re going back to their friendship once he let those words out of his mouth.

“Im sorry. But why are you even so mad?” This time, Donghyuck sounded a little softer, as if he too, was in sorrow.

“What?” Mark couldn’t believe his ears. It was dumb of him to even think that Donghyuck gives a shit.

“Unbelievable. I can’t believe this,” Mark shakes his head and lets out a bitter laugh. “I went to the practice last Friday just to get a dumb greeting for you,” at this point, Mark is in the verge of crying. But he couldn’t stop himself. “Apparently there’s something more important that you don’t even know it’s my fucking birthday. How did I get so pathetic to be in love with someone who doesn’t even think of me as a _friend?”_

Donghyuck stares at him for a second. “Then why didn’t you come?”

Mark’s brain was shut. He just really confessed to Donghyuck. All his bottled up feelings were blown by his anger. _Where_? “What the hell are you saying?”

“At the movie. You ditched me. I waited there for an hour. What did you even do in the practice? I even asked Ten hyung if we could both get Friday off. You blew it.” Donghyuck was already beaming at him.

It took Mark a good ten seconds before he could process what’s happening. “That is you.” Mark felt clowned. Shockingly, horribly, fooled.

“Dumbass. I spent my allowance on two movie tickets for a movie I didn’t even get to watch. Come here.” Donghyuck pulls him into a hug. And Mark was just…

He pushed him. Mark is now hysterical. “How could you! That was you? I thought that was Lucas so I didn’t show up!”

Donghyuck laughed heartily at him, as he couldn’t believe his own ears. “Really, Lucas? Wong Yukhei? Come on, Mark don’t be delusional.”

Mark really didn't care. He's glad that it isn't one of his closest friends, and he laughs when he thinks about even being with him.

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to be shocked when Mark pulled him in for a quick, sweet kiss. With faces a few inches away, Donghyuck grins and comments, “Woah Mark. Didn’t know you’d be this fierce,” and Mark’s cheeks were flushed.

\---

That night, they walked home together again.

“I’m so confused though, how did you even know my code?” Mark queries, and Donghyuck let out a really loud laugh.

“Really? Wow. You’re really asking me that.” Mark looks at him like a lost child, and Donghyuck continues. “You’re really serious Mark?"

"Your locker code is your birthday. It isn’t exactly the da vinci code, Mark. You’re basically asking to get your locker stuff robbed.”

Mark thought about it quickly and says, “Oh.”

“You know, Jeno and Hendery and I waited for the gifts to come by in the morning. Do you open the school yourself just to get into my locker?” Mark exaggerates, which only earned him a chuckle from his beau.

“Why would you do that? Of course not, I put the gifts after the practice. You and your friends are weird.”

It was late, but Mark really isn’t one to complain. He likes to walk, he likes the peaceful street at night, and he likes Donghyuck.

Hyuck walks closer to Mark, and hesitantly holds his hand. Mark giggles when he noticed how Hyuck was shy.

“You owe me a birthday date. I was so sad that you didn’t greet me,” Mark complains which was contradicted by the huge triumphant smile on his face.

“I know. We’ll go this Friday. I’ll get you a cake and a ticket,” Donghyuck smiles brightly at him. Mark felt butterflies tingling his stomach, and wonders if he’d ever get used to this.

“I’d like to see Spider Man too,” Mark proclaimed as they shared a laugh.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this: thank you! i know it's short and apologies for the cliche, but a feedback and or a kudos would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> if you liked this: thank you! a sweet treat for our beloved mark.
> 
> ps: im a sworn dotae writer, currently working on my first full-length fic!


End file.
